hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Hyperdimension Neptunia (original) accessories
A list of Accessories in Hyperdimension Neptunia. Neptune *White D-clips - Hair accessories shaped like controller buttons. *Black D-Clips - Hair accessories shaped like controller buttons. *Ribbon (red) - It's a ribbon. It's red. *Ribbon (Blue) - It's a ribbon. It's blue. *Hairclips - Hairclips with a feathery theme. *Blitz clip -champion blitzball clip hair accessories for tidus. *Cat Ears (Wht) - Cat ear hair accessories are a must. *Bunny Ears - Bunny ear hair accessories are gaining popularity. *Mochi Stack - Happy new year! *Black Kitty - A black cat stuffed doll. *Leafy Bow HQ - High-quality leafy bow. Neptune tried to imitate IF's leafy bow, but... *Hibiscon - Hairpiece shaped like a hibiscus. Compa *Compa Band - Compa's favorite headband. *Nurse's Cap - A white nurse's cap. *Smartypants - Wearing these will make you look smarter, maybe. *White Ribbon - The big, white ribbon attracts attention. *Mini Top Hat - A small, silky top hat, worn off-center to be hip. *Plaid Ribbon - A plaid patterned ribbon. *White Bunny - A bunny ear accessory. *White Kitty - A cat ear accessory. *Nurse Cap - A nurse's cap Compa uses in class. *Weaves Band - Weaved headband with a cute, white flower. *Santa Hat - Merry Christmas! *Waitress - A hairpiece for a Waitress. *Leafy Bow HQ 2 - Neptune tried to tie a Leafy Bow on Compa. This is the result. *Apple Beret - A beret resembling an apple. *Whipped - a hat giving the impression of Strawberries and Cream. IF *Leafy Bow - IF's favorite bow. *Lollipop - Try not to fall when it's in your mouth... *Bookworm (Blk) - These black-frame glasses will make you look smarter. *Bookworm (Red) - These red frame glasses will make you like saucier. *Leafy Bow (Blk) - A black Leafy Bow. *Leafy bow (Red) - A red leafy bow. *Snow Balls - This hair accessory looks like snow. *Lolita Ribbon - A black and white, gothic looking ribbon. *Spring Bouquet - Ribbon with a small flower arrangement. *Black Bunny - A bunny ear accessory. *Black Kitty - A cat ear accessory. *Scorching Headband! - A hot-blooded Headband. *Fuzzy Band - Accessory with colorful bon-bons. *Santa Hat - Merry Christmas! *Nurse's Cap - A black Nurse's Cap. *Spring Bouquet 2 - The big red flower attracts attention. *Flower Hat - A flowery Hat. *Chef Hat - Wearing this will make you look like a good cook. *Witch Hat - A hat which would seem much more at home with a witch. Noire *Clear Ribbon - This ribbon matches the clear dress. *Princess Bows - This ribbon matches the Princess Dress. *Hunter Ribbon - This ribbon matches the hunter Dress *Witch Hat - B-but its not like a witch would wear this or anything... *Platinum Tiara - A luxuriously embellished tiara. *Maid Headband - A headband used by maids. *Cat Ears - A cat ear accessory. *Metal Ribbon - This ribbon matches the metal dress. *Mystic glorious - fantastic elegant A dark blue ribbon and oriental style. *Nurse - A unique nurse's cap with black and red accents. *Santa Hat - Merry Christmas! *Berry Scrunchy - Pink hairpiece with white polka dots. Vert *Princess Ribbon - This ribbon matches the Princess Dress. *Military Ribbon - This ribbon matches the Military Dress. *Platinum Tiara - A luxuriously embellished tiara. *Lilies - The big white flower attracts attention. *Bunny - A bunny ear accessory. *White Kitty - A cat ear accessory. *Mystic Hat - A hat modeled after a witch. *Blood Ribbon - This ribbon matches the Blood dress as devil hunter. *Elite Ribbon - This ribbon matches the Elite dress. *Nurse - A special-order white nurse's cap with green accents. *Santa Hat - Merry Christmas! *Mermaid Ribbon - A ribbon matching the swimsuit. Blanc *White - A rather large hat. *Princess Bow - A very big blue ribbon. *Black - A rather large black hat. *White Kitty - She's the most docile cat around. Sort of. *Chocobo Headband - A big chocobo feather inside ribbon&hat. *Nurse Set - This cute, light blue Nurse's cap comes with an eye patch. *Eye Patch - A medical eye patch. Her memory is fine. *Nurse - A cute, light blue nurse's cap. *Scholar Set - A mortarboard with a pair of glasses to complete the look. *Studious - These black frame glasses will make you look smarter. *Scholar - Wear this cap to feel accomplished. *Mystic Hat - A hat modeled after a witch. *Vintage Hat - This ribbon matches the Vintage Dress. *Santa Hat - Merry Christmas! *Azure Grid - A big, cute white ribbon with a light blue plaid pattern. *Green Dot - A big, green hat. Gust *Gust Hat - Gust's favorite hat. *Santa Hat - Merry Christmas! Nisa *Hero Goggles - Heroine Goggles as kamen rider. *Santa Hat - Merry Christmas! *N1 Hairpin - This waterproof material makes near water battle easy and pleasant! 5pb *5pb Phones - Speaker-embedded headphones made on Planeptune. It receives sound from a guitar wirelessly. Allows musicians to put on a show anywhere without amplifiers. Red *R Tie - A hair tie knotted in the shape of an R. One of Red's favorite hair accessories. Trivia *While all of the kitty ear accessories have the same model, Blanc's is the only one with a different description. *Ironically, despite having one Accessory, 5pb's also has the longest description. Gallery Vert Battle end.png|Vert wearing white bunny ears Nurse.png|Compa wearing Nurse Cap Christmas Nep.png|Christmas Hat Neptune Battle end.png|Black Kitty Ears Noire Battle end.png|Maid Headband Noire.png|Princess Bows Noire beach.png|Berry Scrunchy Blanc.png|White Blanc Battle end.png|Black Blanc beach.png|Azure Grid Start.png|Vintage Cap Whipped.png|Whip Chef.png|Chef Flower Head.png Category:Equipment Category:Items Category:Neptunia (original) DLC